Character introduction: Poisoned Jade
by 666demonblood
Summary: I am poison itself, I killed my sister. my best friend is dead because of me. I can't take this life anymore I need a new one so I moved to death city and went by poisoned Jade.
1. Prologue

**Hi I just wanted to say if you like this check out my other story 'Maka. The celestial wizard'. On another note I do not own soul eater in any way shape or form. I wish I did but no.**

* * *

I am ready to meet the lord if death itself I may not look to presentable I am afraid wearing loose jeans and a yellow coloured shirt that reached my knees. I also had on my gas mask now it isn't one of those huge goggles ones mine just cover to about the tip of my noes. I walk into the room they call the death room and the first words that leave my mouth are. "Your lord death?" I ask absolutely surprised. The man in front of me had a long black cloak And the most cartoony skull mask I have ever seen. **  
**

"Yes I get that a lot~" he said in a rather high voice.

"ok, sorry. Well anyway." I straighten my posture. "My name is Jade, poisoned Jade. I want to join the DWMA."

he cocks his head to one side "why?"

"sigh I guess I should start from the beginning right?"

"that may be wise"

* * *

This is a prologue more coming soon!


	2. Daemon's death

**For those of you who have a account on paigeeworld Look up Demonweapon and you should be able to find drawings of Jade. Yes I am Demon weapon :P.**

* * *

**Jackie's pov **

Well.. my name is Jackie Natuse, I am 14 years old and in my 10th year in school. I have long dark brown hair that reaches my waist, and I am currently wearing my school uniform. Which consist of a Black jacket, white undershirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. I am heading to school right now. "Yo! Jackie!" my best friend Damon called running up to me, his black hair in a mess as always.

"Hey Dae." I said Dae is his nickname. I just realized it sounded as if I said Hey day. I can't help but laugh at that. His bright blue eyes showed pure confusion. "Its nothing."

"It better be something or people are going to start to think your crazy... well crazier then they already think." Of course he would know what people thought. Even if I am the least popular girl in school, he still talked to everyone I wonder how he manages... I remember when he first came to school here every girl wanted him and I got put as his science partner! we began to hang out and now here we are!

"Crazy? I am most certainly not Demon." He always hated that his name sounded like that.

"Come here you Science freak!" then he chases me around the school yard in till the bell rings. I grab him by his hand and we run into school are first class was starting soon and we could not be late!

* * *

Jackie's POV

I can't believe that Betty had the courage to ask Daemon out! I am just glad he denied her, Betty use to bully me all the time. Daemon knew this and confronted her about it last year. Apparently he scare her a lot, well enough to get a apology from her. I still can't believe she asked him out I mean if we weren't such good friends I might ask him out... urggh Why am I thinking about that? 'Ring' I grab my phone and look who texted me it was Daemon. who else would text a looser like me?

_'Hey Jackie want meet me at the park?'_

_'Sure Dae just let me grab my jacket' _I wonder what Dae wanted, it was odd for him to text me like this. I look over at the clock which said in green neon light's 7:00. I grab my jacket and go down stares.

"Where you going sis?" my older sister Jasise asked. Yes I know Jackie and jasise.

"Just going to meet up with Daemon. remember him you said and I quote 'For a 13 year old he is hot'" Jasise is only a year older than me but she acted like she was 18 already.

"Ok No kissing him though!" she said with a laugh. my cheeks turn red and I start to march off. I hope my cheeks aren't still red when I get to the park. I walk down the stone sidewalk in till I get to the park I sit down on the bench we would always meet at. I feel someone put a towel over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

I manage to hit the person and he drops the towel. "Who are you?" I ask scared this man I had never seen before and this is one of those towns everyone knew everyone else. He was wearing black sunglasses and a long black coat.

"Does it matter your all alone and we need someone new to experiment on." The man said in a deep tone of voice. experiment on?!

"She is not alone and I wont let you take her!" It was Daemon I have never been so happy to see him in my life. He was running at the man, his arm turned into a blade with a reddish glow. Since when could he do that. The man with the glasses pulled out a gun and shot at Daemon he managed to move fast enough to doge a few of them taking one to the shoulder. he got close enough to the man to stab him through the chest, he did not act like he was hurt at all. The man pointed the gun directly at Daemon's forehead and shot him, Dae's blue eye's went wide in shock. Dae fell back his arm morphed back into it's regular form. His body hitting the ground blood coming out of his forehead.

"Daemon!" I screamed. the man pointed his gun at my face.

"Don't , move and you wont get hurt for now." Another person grabbed me form behind and knocked me out. tears running down my eyes. Daemon he's dead because of me!


	3. Black Blood

Jackie's POV

When I open my Jade colored eyes, I try to move my head to look around I can't though. My head is strapped down so I wont be able to move it, my arms and legs as well. I was in different clothes now a loose fitting short sleeve t-shirt and jeans. What happened to me? Oh yeah! Daemon... he died for me... Daemon why did he? He could have just left... and since when can he turn his arm into a blade? What are they going to do to me? I hear a door open, my eyes go towards the door. "Good your awake." A tall girl looks over me her eyes shadowed by her big puffy mop of light brown hair. The main thing I noticed about her where her teeth rounded to such a point I was sure she could bite through bone.

"Let me go!" I demand trying not make my voice quiver, as she gives a twisted shark tooth smile. I feel a tear go down my eye's, I was so scared she looked as if she could kill right now.

"No need to cry it wont hurt that much, I am just doing a favor for a friend of mine." She said in a soothing voice almost motherly, if only her words where kind and not filled with twisted meanings. "I am sorry about your friend, but know one can now what where up too.~" she said this in a sing song voice. she put he finger on my tear and wiped it off my skin. "It is always sad to see a child cry."

"What are you going to do t-t-to m-me?" My voice shakes. she looks at me her smile seemed to widen.

"You will find out girly Jackie wasn't it?" I refuse to answer she does not deserve to know my name. "oh well!~ but for what I am going to do let's just say your blood is going to get a color change.~" She said In a giggle. She put a syringe near my face filled with some black liquid. She takes the syringe away from my face and out of my sight of vision. I then feel a sharp pain in my arm before it feels as if my blood is boiling.


	4. Daemon?

Jackie's POV

I open my eyes, this times no bonds around me. I look around I am in a dark room with blue flame light's, the floor is checkered green and black. The bed I am on is no longer the hard cold hospital bed, but one with silk and cotton. "What is this?" Everything changed over night. how could this be possible?

"your asleep you know? To answer your question." That voice I knew it well, but he couldn't be he's dead. A dream that would defiantly explain it. I look over to see him sitting in a black chair beside the bed giving me a wide smile. There was blood tricking down his face from his forehead. I can't decide is this a good dream or a nightmare, Seeing him again yet knowing he is dead.

"Daemon?" I ask my voice shaking.

"Who else? Jasise? Alex?" He said in a mocking tone of voice, that was just like him.

"How your dead?!"

"I said you where asleep didn't I?"

"So your not really here...?" My voice trailing off. It is sad to think that he is not really here, I miss him the real him. I feel tears start to run down my cheeks. He force's me to look up at him my emerald eyes meeting his blue.

"I never said that did I? I am here just inside your head." Inside my head...?

"Am I going mad, if I am talking to voice's in my head?!" I must be.. maybe I am just being over dramatic, this just a dream after all.

"No I will not let you... which is why you should never use the powers this room gives you." His voice turned from sarcastic too caring instantly.

"Powers? Could I escape the people who kidnapped me!?" If I can escape, surely the price of my sanity is a little cost.

He grabbed my arms and slightly shaking me as he spoke. "No! I wont let you I almost lost you once! I wont go through that again! Promise me!" He shouted at me tears falling down his eyes.

"Your just my imagination, you're not really him he's dead!" I cried out his face seemingly turned to one of shock.

"I am me! Maybe not in body me, but still me! And as still being me I wont let you get hurt... I wont let you lose yourself!" He isn't really here! He isn't really here! He is not really here!

"Your not really him! He died for me, he got shot for me!... It's all my fault... He died because of me..." My voice trails off once more.

"No it's not." he said in a calm manner. "I 'did this' to myself" He said why pointing to his shot wound. "To protect you!"

"you're not him!"

"You just don't want to believe I am!"

* * *

"Daemon!" I say waking up feeling the restraints on me once again.

"Are you alright girly, bad dream?~" The demon grin girl (as I have dubbed her) said smiling at me. I keep my mouth shut I will not tell this monster! "You should tell me so I can work out the kinks in the black blood.~" I am still silent. "Tell me or what ever is going on will get worst. If you don't corporate I will have to find a new test subject!~"

"No! you can't!" I scream at her, I will not let someone else go through this!

"Oh, yes I can.~" She says in her sing songy voice.

"Fine I will tell you.."

"Well?~"

"I dreamed that I was with a ... friend."

"Where?~"

"I don't know some Black Room!"

"Thanks dearie.~" then she walks off. My head is killing me... Ugghhhh

_**"You should have told her about your headache. She could have gave you something for it..."** _I look around the best I can no one is here as much as I can tell.

"Whose there!?" I ask

_**"Shhh Don't shout they will think your crazier then you already are!" **_Daemon? No I really am going mad. _**"No you aren't, but yes at the same time... I think I just confused myself..." **_How did you do that? _**"Inside your head remember."** _Oh yeah. So what powers will the umm.. Black Blood she called it give me? _**"Dose not matter, because I will not let you use them."** _Don't tell me what to do fake Daemon! _**"Get it through your thick skull I am not Fake Daemon I am disembodied Daemon!"** _Prove it! Tell me why you wanted to meet me at the park! _**"..."**_Well!? **_"Sigh... And I thought you were smart. ay Science Freak..."_ **What do you mean? And of course I am smart! _**"... I was going to ask you to be my... Meister... I am a Demon weapon... And I trust you... I guess it is true when they say weapons are loyal to the core."**_


	5. Home sweet home

Jackie's POV

'Daemon's a demon.' I think in a mocking tone. **_"Sigh... you done mocking me yet science freak?"_**'Do you know how good it is to know it is actually you.' _**"... Yeah I missed you too. :)"**_'What was it like... Dying." **"Cold." '**that's it cold?" _**"Yeah I remember getting shot, a pain in my head and then wakening up here."**_Before I had the chance to ask anymore question I here the door open. The demon grin lady looks over me. **_"..._ Seriously_ demon grin lady...?"_** 'if you don't like it think of something else to call her.' "Is the madness effecting you?~ You have been smiling for the last hour and a half.~"

"No, just thinking what it would be like to kill you.~" I say this in a mocking tone of voice.

"Good that means we can continue on with the next step.~" She turns around and grabs something on a table behind her. She put it near my mouth, it is some sort of glowing blue orb. "Open wide.~" I clamp my mouth shut. I don't know what it is, but it can't be anything good. she plugs my nose, forcing me to breath out of my mouth. she then force feeds the glowing orb too me. It tasted like something burnt off a campfire, but no matter how much it tasted awful I felt power serge threw my veins. 'what was that.' _**"...Come in and I will tell you."**_That sounded creepy... _**"Sorry if it did..."** _I close my eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

When I open my eyes I am back into the dark room. Daemon siting cross legged in a chair wearing a green T-shirt, a loose tie, and blue jeans. "So what was it?" I ask while walking up to him and sitting in the opposite chair.

_**"IT was a human soul, well I guess is in till you digest it..."**_My eyes widened human soul! I ate a human soul! Tears start falling down my face, my whole head just goes blank and I don't snap out of it in till I feel something tighten around me. It was Daemon his arms around me protectively and in a caring sense. **_"It isn't your fault."_ **He whispered in my ear.

"I just want to get out of here."

**"Then just relax." **I could have sworn I heard a little laugh from him.

* * *

When I snap out of it I was in front my house. 'How did I get here?' no reply. Maybe he is asleep? Can he even sleep? I look at my clothes the same knee low T-Shirt and blue jeans the only difference now covered in blood. What happened? I open the door quietly, and walk in taking a deep breath. "J-Jackie!" Jasise called running towards me in giving me a bone crushing hug. "What happened to you?! I thought you where dead! How could you go missing like that the day before your birthday too!"

Oh yeah I had forgotten about it being my birthday! "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright... Ugh your covered in blood are you hurt?!"

"No it is not my blood." she looks at me with a worried expression, but she knew better than to push.

"Okay let's get you cleaned up." She leads me to the Bathroom and starts running water for a bath. "I will go get you a change of close to sleep in." She said giving me a smile. she stops at the door. "Oh and tomorrow I will show you the gift I got you. It is that motorcycle you wanted." Then she left. She got me a motorcycle!? I take off the blood crusted shirt and pants ( she is not wearing any undies...). I walk over too the sink, to see what state I was in. The person in the mirror shocked me. My jade eyes had black colored rings around them, my hair was now short with green ends. What did they do to me? I look at my arms all covered in cuts and bruises.

I bet my whole body will feel better after I take my bath. I slip into the bath tube letting my body soak in the warm water. I lay my head back and close my eyes. For once in I don't know how long I felt safe. _if only I knew then what would happen. _


	6. Nightmare

Jackie's POV

I am in the room once more. This time it all feels off like something's trying to sneak up on me. Dae is sitting in the same black chair, but this time with his head back and his breath deep and exhausted. His outfit was now all a pure black color. "Daemon?"

_**"Wake up."**_

"What?"

**_"You heard me wake up!"_**

"Why?"

_**"Because if you don't someone is going to get hurt."**_

"Why would someone get hurt?"

_**"Because it is no longer under my control, It will kill someone and will eventually take your soul..."** _He said in a twisted tone of voice.

* * *

My eye snap open! My breath quickened, like I am gasping for air. I hear what sounds like running and my door opens. "You okay Jak's?" Jase ask's in a worried tone.

"Fine just a nightmare." I said giving a smile. I begin to sit up from my bed. I cant believe she kept all my stuff. I haven't seen mom and dad since I came back, is jase here by herself?

"Jase where is mom and dad?"

"Oh yeah! they gave me the house."

"Gave you the house? does that mean your-"

"18 yeah. Lost track of the years little sis. What happened to you? The police found Daemons body, but couldn't find you."

"Daemon..." My voice trailed off, what he had said made chills go down my spine. "I was taken by the people that killed him."

"What did they do to you? Did they rape you?!"

"No. they experimented on me. They did something to me, I have been talking to Daemon I don't know how though."

"Experimented on you?"

"Yeah I can prove it." I pick at one of the many cut I have which got a very worried look from Jasise. In till I started to bleed black blood.

"My death! Oh Jake's I am so sorry I couldn't do anything!"

"I am fine I just think I need to rest. let my body heal I think."

"Ok call me if you need anything." She left, knowing very well I was right. I lay back down, I don't know if I should sleep or not. What if Daemons right... Either way it wouldn't have mattered... as I begin to dose off leaving the world behind.


	7. The Soul Eater and The Maka Albarn

Jackie's POV

* * *

I open my eye's it only feel like seconds since I closed them. _'Daemon you there?' **I'm sorry **'what for?' **I'm so sorry '**Daemon your scaring... me and what was with that wake up thing last night? **L-look around I warned you... **Daemon? That doesn't sound like you... _

I do as he says and look around, but what my eyes see would take a life time to forget. The first world that comes to mind is blood... Oh the blood... I feel tears fall down my face, this blood is red mine is black. "Jasise!" I scream, following the blood trail. When I get to where it ends it would give a monster nightmares! My sister she's dead torn apart, blood gushing from her. A look of pure horror on her face. W-what have I done! _**I-it isn't your fault...**_'Daemon... it is not really you is it...' _**Yes it is. **__'No it's not the Daemon I knew would never make me do anything like this.' _I begin to storm off leavening the mangled corpse behind me. Not that it would help me get away from Daemon. I go into the garage, I could not help but smile. "She did always say she wanted to turn this place into an art studio." Paintings are hanged around some finished some only half-finished. There is also this most overwhelming smell of spray paint the horrible gassy smell. How does she stand that? Then something catches my eye a gas mask. It was a pale grey color and was cold to the touch. I grab it and lightly put it on my face, this will always remind me of her... It fit me perfectly. I look around in till I see a cloth blanket over something, I pull the cloth down to reveal a black in green motorcycle. The keys put on the seat I smirked. Your dead Jasise, but your still looking after me. I notice behind the bike was a finished portrait it was of Daemon he had a smile on his face even with the blood pouring out of his forehead. I let out a sigh.

* * *

**_Are you still not going to talk to me? Dae wined _**_'No why would I!?" **You realize by saying no your talking to me... '**Shut up!' **Come on my little jade science freak... **'Jade?' **Yeah your eyes there Jade like the crystal.. **'Are you trying to flirt with me!? In my head after you made me kill my sister!' **I tried to stop it... **'Yeah sure..' _Currently I am on my way to Death city Nevada. the sun scorching my head. I hope I manage to find some help here...

As I ride into Death city it feels like suddenly the tempter changes to one of a cool breeze. The building look like they are gothic, but with a charming welcoming feel to them. It was odd, I was paying so much attention on the building not to realize I was about to run into someone. I manage to stop the bike just in time, before I ran over the couple. "It is uncool to almost run someone over..." The tan albino said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I say trying to hide the worry in my voice. "I guess now that I flagged someone down I can at least ask a question."

"Sure what is it?" The tall girl with the black long jacket asked.

"Do you know your way to the DWMA?" I ask

"Yeah we go to school there. I am Maka Albarn by the way and this is my weapon partner Soul Eater."

"You can call me poisoned Jade." She gave me a smile. 'I am surprised she didn't ask why to call me by that.' _**Well the albino's name is Soul Eater.. **'I thought I told you to shut up!" **He slightly laughed 'Yeah you thought...'**_

"Well come on I will show you the way there Jade!" She and Soul began to walk towards the giant building with the skull. 'Wow' _**Wow **'Are you copying me?' **Are you coping me? **'Real mature!' **Real mature! **'I am a giant idiot.' **Yes you are...** 'Jerk' _I slightly laugh they both stared at me confused

"Nothing sorry just thought of something funny!"

* * *

Character introduction complete now on with the real story! :)


End file.
